Don't Ask
by december28
Summary: “Jadi…kau merindukanku?” “Apa harus ku jawab?” . Meanie Couple . Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo . Seventeen . Yaoi . DLDR .


DON'T ASK!

…

December28

….

Meanie Couple

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

Lee Jihoon, Junhui

..

"Mingyu sudah datang"

Hanya butuh 2 detik bagi Wonwoo untuk berpikir, ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Jihoon yang hanya mengerut kecil.

Mingyu sudah datang, Kim Mingyu sudah datang.

Mempercepat langkah kakinya dan mengabaikan Jun yang mencoba mengajaknya bicara.

"Ya! Wonwoo!"

"Kita bicara nanti" Wonwoo membalas tanpa menoleh, tersenyum lebar saat sudah melihat gedung asrama yang biasa ia tinggali.

Mulai memperlambat langkahnya dan mengatur nafasnya yang payah.

Wonwoo memang benar-benar benci olahraga.

Dengan seadanya merapikan rambut coklatnya dan berdehem keras.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar mereka Wonwoo terdiam, ia berfikir lebih lama dan sempat melangkah mundur.

"Apa aku datang terlalu cepat?"

Wonwoo mengutuk dirinya sendiri, ia harusnya berjalan lebih lambat dan tidak membuat Mingyu berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Bagaimana jika ia berfikir aku berlari kesini untuk menemuinya?"

Masih bergumam seorang diri dan tersenyum konyol setelahnya.

Ia memang berlari kesini untuk bertemu dengan Mingyu secepatnya.

Memberanikan diri memegang kenop pintu dan tersentak kaget saat pintu sudah lebih dulu di buka dari dalam.

"Hahaha, aku mengerti hyung"

Mingyu ada di hadapannya, ponsel masih ada disamping telinganya, ia baru selesai berbicara melalui telepon dan tersenyum lebar kearah Wonwoo setelah mematikan sambungan telepon.

"Aku pulang"

Wonwoo menunduk, mencoba mengontrol raut mukanya dan membalas singkat "Ah, begitu"

"Tidak senang aku pulang lebih awal?"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, berjalan melewati Mingyu yang berdiri di depan pintu dan tersenyum kecil saat Mingyu tidak melihat.

"Bukannya kau bilang akan pulang minggu depan?"

Wonwoo duduk diatas kursi belajarnya dan berpura-pura memilih buku yang ia asal sentuh.

Wonwoo bisa mendengar kekehan kecil Kim Mingyu.

"Aku sempat berfikir kau berlari secepatnya kesini karena tau aku sudah pulang"

Wonwoo merasa tenggorokannya mulai kering, memberanikan diri menatap Mingyu yang sedang bersandar pada lemari baju yang berada tepat disamping meja belajar Wonwoo.

"Untuk apa aku berlari kesini, aku bahkan tidak tau kau-"  
"Hmfttt"

Wonwoo menatap kesal pada Mingyu yang terlihat menggodanya.

"Benarkah? Aku sedikit kecewa hyung. kau bahkan tidak mengangkat teleponku semalam"

Wonwoo diam.

Benar, Wonwoo bahkan tidak bisa tidur semalam karena Mingyu meneleponnya saat ia sedang mandi dan Wonwoo tidak sempat mengangkatnya. Wonwoo sempat berfikir menelepon Mingyu untuk bertanya tapi…berfikir bahwa ia menghubungi Mingyu lebih dulu itu sedikit….

"Aku menunggu kau meneleponku balik tadi malam"

Wonwoo bisa melihat mata Mingyu yang sedikit kecewa.

"Mingyu..aku-"

"Kau malu menghubungiku lebih dulu?"

Wonwoo melebarkan matanya dan otomatis menggeleng.

"Aku sudah tidur" memilih berbohong dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Mingyu yang kali ini tersenyum kecil.

"Apa berbohong mudah bagimu hyung?"

Wonwoo membatu, mencoba membalikan lembar buku yang tidak ia baca dengan telinga yang focus mendengarkan.

"Aku tau kau tidak membaca buku itu"

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, berhenti membalikan buku dan akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap Mingyu yang tersenyum miring diatas kasurnya.

"Aku membacanya"

"Berbohong lagi"

"Tidak, aku-  
"Jihoon hyung meneleponku dan mengatakan kau berlari kesini saat mendengar aku sudah kembali ke asrama"

Wonwoo bergumam kecil, lebih tepatnya mengutuk Lee Jihoon karena sudah bicara hal itu pada Mingyu.

"Bisa kita hentikan ini?"

Wonwoo mendongak saat menyadari Mingyu bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan mendekat.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa focus di pertandingan karena merindukanmu"

Wonwoo masih menatap Mingyu walau ia yakin wajahnya bersemu saat ini.

"Mari kita hentikan hyung, aku tau kau juga menyukaiku"

Wonwoo langsung menunduk dan merasakan wajahnya yang terasa sangat panas.

Ahh sial.

Ia bisa mendengar Mingyu yang terkekeh.

"Lihat aku"

Mingyu berjongkok di samping kursi belajar Wonwoo dan berusaha membuat wajah mereka sejajar.

"Hyung, kau tidak merindukanku?"

Wonwoo berfikir ia akan terlihat bodoh jika ia terus menunduk dan membiarkan Mingyu terus membicarakan ini.

Maka ia memilih mendongak dan detik itu pula ia sadar itu adalah pilihan yang salah.

Wonwoo terdiam kaku saat melihat Mingyu yang tersenyum lembut dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut Wonwoo.

"Aigoo, seberapa kencang kau berlari. Keningmu masih berkeringat"

Wonwoo bahkan tidak bisa menunduk – bukan, ia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak saat ini.

"Apa kau sangat merindukanku? Sampai kau berlari kesini dan mengabaikan Jun hyung yang ingin mengajakmu bicara"

Wonwoo berkedip, "Bagaimana kau-"

"Jihoon hyung" Mingyu terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Wonwoo karena lagi-lagi Jihoon mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan.

"Jadi?"

Wonwoo mengerutkan kening saat mendengarkan pertanyaan ambigu dari Mingyu, mulai menyadari bahwa tangan Mingyu sudah ada di belakang kepalanya dan terus mengusapnya.

"Jadi apa?"

Mingyu menghela nafas, mungkin mencoba bersabar.

"Jadi…kau merindukanku?"

"Apa harus ku jawab?"

Mingyu tertawa, membuat Wonwoo yang melihatnya juga ikut tersenyum kecil.

"Bisa aku jawab ya? Aku tetap ingin mendengar jawabanmu walaupun aku sudah tau jawabannya"

Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya mencoba acuh, membalikkan badannya dan mencoba meraih buku yang langsung direbut Mingyu.

"Aku tau kau juga sudah membaca buku ini"

"Aku ingin membacanya lagi"

Mingyu memincingkan matanya, memilih duduk di lantai dan menarik Wonwoo untuk ikut duduk di lantai bersamanya.

"Kenapa sulit sekali Jeon Wonwoo?" Wonwoo mengerut kesal saat mendengar Mingyu memanggil namanyanya tanpa kata 'hyung'. "Kenapa sulit sekali untuk mu mengakui bahwa kau juga menyukaiku"

Wonwoo diam, memilih mendengarkan Mingyu melanjutkan ucapannya, Wonwoo menunggu tapi Mingyu memilih menghela nafasnya dan berhenti bicara.

"Kenapa kau selalu bertanya jika kau tau jawabannya"

Mingyu yang semula akan bangkit, langsung terdiam dan menatap Wonwoo yang terkekeh geli.

"Aku-"

Jujur saja Mingyu tidak pernah berfikir Wonwoo akan menjawab seperti ini.

"Kita sesama laki-laki. Kenapa harus menyatakan perasaan saat kita tau perasaan masing-masing"

"Hyung…"

"Apa aku pernah menghindarimu? Apa aku pernah menolak saat kau menyentuhku setelah kau mengatakan kau menyukaiku?"

"Itu- aku-"

"Kenapa bodoh sekali"

Wonwoo bangkit dari lantai dan mengacak rambut Mingyu yang masih terduduk bingung di lantai.

"Dan tentang semalam.." Mingyu mendongak untuk mendengar jawaban Wonwoo "Aku sedang mandi, karena itu tidak bisa mengangkat teleponmu. Dan…bukankah seharusnya kau meneleponku lagi jika aku tidak mengangkat panggilan pertama?"

Mingyu tertawa lebar, ikut bangkit dan menganggukkan kepalanya banyak-banyak.

"Aku akan melakukannya"

Wonwoo tersenyum, dalam diam membiarkan Mingyu maju perlahan dan membawa Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya.

"Lain kali, aku akan terus meneleponmu sampai kau mengangkatnya"

Senyum Wonwoo bertambah lebar ditengah pelukan itu, memberanikan diri menarik nafasnya untuk merasakan aroma Mingyu dan membalas pelukan itu.

"Aku merindukanmu" Wonwoo berbisik, tapi cukup terdengar jelas ditelinga Mingyu.

Makin merapatkan pelukan itu dan membiarkan perasaan keduanya berkembang tanpa ada yang bertanya selanjutnya.

Wonwoo tau perasaan Kim Mingyu dan Kim Mingyu sekarang tau bagaimana perasaannya.

….

Happy bday Ming Puppy ^^~


End file.
